Breaking The Rule
by outbackburnt
Summary: Gary breaks a certain rule
1. Chapter 1

There was a big rule in show biz. Don't fuck your preformers. Whether that be fucking them over, or literally fucking them, don't do it. Of course, no one ever listened to those rules. Everyone in show biz could not resist being balls deep in at least one of their performers.

Gary Wilde was no different. For three years he had resisted. Resisted his stars of the future that is. He was in as many asses, pussies and mouths as he could be. But he resisted CeCe and Rocky. He needed them to be on their best, he didn't want to distract them with sex, so he resisted fucking them. But now he was done waiting. He was going to have them

It would be a bit harder now. Rocky's brother was now his co-host, and CeCe's brother was also on the show now. While it might make it a bit harder, it also might make it a bit more interesting too. It would be great to incorporate them into his fun.

Gary hadn't told Ty the rule. Telling someone like Ty the rule would make him fuck even more of the dancers, since it would be forbidden. This way, Gary could know exactly who Ty is fucking, and whether or not to put a stop to it. Ty would probably figure out the rule on his own. Ty only fucked the girls though, and Gary couldn't understand why, there's nothing like a dancer boy's tight anus.

That was for later. Gary thought about his two conquests ahead of him. CeCe and Rocky. CeCe would be the easiest. As far as he knew, Rocky was still a virgin. CeCe on the other hand, was definitely not a virgin. She had slutted her way through many of the shows dancers. She had fucked circles around the cast. The only one she hadn't fucked was Gary. Gary wondered two things. 1, why didn't he just go for CeCe earlier. 2, why hadn't she fucked him? Did she think fucking the host was off limits? Because it certainly wasn't. He was balls deep in many dancers before CeCe got her hands or tongue on them, or pussy stuffed by them. Did no one tell her about how he fucked him?

Now that he thought about it, it really bothered him. He had to go find out now.

Or later. He was at his mansion right now and it was late. Showing up at CeCe's this late would be pretty weird, but possibly not out of character for him. He went to bed

The next day was conveniently a shooting day, so Gary would have his chance to ask now. He waited until the end of the show, he had a hard time keeping his boner down for the shoot, but that didn't really matter, he was usually hard from watching all the dancers anyway. HD TV made it more obvious that he had a boner, but the people of Chicago were so used to him now that they didn't really care.

After the show, it was obvious he was turned on. There were a few offers to get fucked by his cock but he declined them and strolled straight to CeCe's dressing room.

He took a deep breath before entering the room. He was a bit nervous about this. He wasn't usually nervous about anything. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" CeCe asked

"It's Gary, can I come in?" He asked.

CeCe opened the door "Yes, come right in." She said.

CeCe was still a bit sweaty from dancing.

"What brings you here?" CeCe asked.

"I'm going to get straight to the point here, it's about sex. My sex, your sex. I've fucked almost every dancer here, why haven't I fucked you?" Gary said.

"I've been waiting for you to ask!" CeCe said. "Are you finally asking?"

"Yes." Gary said. Was it really that easy? Could he have been balls deep in CeCe way before this? Did he waste 3 years of pussy?

"Finally!" CeCe said. She jumped off of the chair she was sitting on and started dropping her clothes. She was on her knees in front of Gary before he could process it all, and CeCe was already dropping his pants for him. His cock was still erect, and it was no question to CeCe that she should just start sucking him. CeCe slipped his cock into her mouth and started sucking on it. She slowly slid it down into her mouth and then back out again. She sucked on his cock with such force, like she this would be the only time she got to suck on his cock ever.

CeCe's pure skill made Gary regret not going for this sooner, watching her slobber up and down his cock, leaving lipstick behind on it.

"You like that?" CeCe said after she stopped sucking Gary's cock

Gary nodded.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a little longer, because if you think I'm going to get you off so easily after all this time teasing me, you're wrong." CeCe said, and she pushed Gary out of the room.

Gary sighed. It looks like he would have to wait a little longer to fuck CeCe. For now he'd have to get rid of his erection in a tight boy or girl… or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary had a problem after CeCe blue balled him. He couldn't stop getting boners. He was constantly horny. No matter how many tight dancer boys and girls he invited over to his mansion, cumming in their tight butts and mouths, pulling out of the pussies just in time, he could not stop getting an erection again. He wasn't keeping track, but he was certain that he had fucked at least every backing dancer at least twice during the week. It was not ideal.

He considered inviting CeCe to his place and fucking her here, but that would be weird, he had never invited her over before and that would probably arouse some suspison from her mother. And worse, it would make him look desperate, and CeCe might tease him even further if he invited her over, leaving his cock hard, straining, with nothing to fuck until he would call someone over in defeat once she had left. Yeah, he decided to save himself from that.

So the next shooting of Shake It Up Chicago, he touched CeCe a bit, trying to establish a bit of control, to take it back from what she had stolen from his mental well being last week. Then, when he was signing off at the end of the show, he grabbed CeCe's ass from under her skirt and squeezed it. As soon as the cameras were turned off, he gave the ass cheek he had just been handling a slap. At least he hoped that the cameras were off. If they weren't he had probably given every man in Chicago an erection!

CeCe winked at him once the cameras were off and motion for him to follow her to her dressing room. He had a few quick things to do but as soon as he got them done he went to CeCe's dressing room. CeCe got a dressing room of her own because she was one of the stars. Gary knocked on the door. He was quickly dragged into the room by an already naked CeCe.

"I can't believe you made me wait for this." CeCe said as she undid Gary's belt and pulled his cock out.

"You're the one who made me wait!" Gary said.

"Listen, do you want this or not?" CeCe said. Gary shut his mouth. But not for long. CeCe's mouth enveloped his cock and he was moaning.

"Holy shit." He said. He could have a thousand blowjobs from a thousand different dancers and none of them would compare to CeCe's skill, and this was just in the first minutes of her sucking his dick.

"Try not to blow too quickly." CeCe teased. But she was right, he should be trying not to blow too quickly. Then he thought nah, he could go for another round.

"No, I'm good." Gary said jokingly.

"What?" CeCe said, pulling his cock out of her mouth. One stroke and he started shooting his load, plastering CeCe's face with cum. "Oh." she said. That's what he was saying.

CeCe sighed. She thought for a second that Gary was going to be one of those guys.

But he wasn't

"We're not done here." Gary said.

"Are you sure?" CeCe teased.

Gary turned CeCe around and pulled her tights down, no panties of course, and then pushed her against her desk. He pressed his cock against her soaking wet pussy and entered, starting to fuck her.

CeCe got to watch herself being fucked. She got to look at her face as she was taken from behind like a slut. She accepted the fact that she was a slut, and she fucking loved it. She had absolutely no problem being bent over and fucked like this, she just wished Gary would pull her hair, making her watch herself get fucked like a slut. She had to hold her head up herself to watch herself get fucked at this very moment.

But that aside it was hot to be fucked by the person who was basically her boss. It was hot to be fucked by a guy who had fucked so many people and have him have that reaction to her blowing him and- oh my god, he's cumming inside her pussy.

That set CeCe off on her own orgasm. The fact that he didn't even warn her. Someone who finally knew almost everything CeCe wanted.

Someone who could control her.


	3. Chapter 3

After finally having CeCe, Gary was ready to move on to a much riskier conquest. Rocky. Gary had to think about whether or not he wanted to get CeCe involved in this. Based on her personality, he thought that she would probably be up for it, but then again she might be offended and think that Gary was already bored of her. But she did know that he has been fucking many of the dancers for years, so she should have no problem with it, right? Maybe he would ask after giving her a good fucking.

CeCe knew something was up when Gary was actually eating her out before they fucked, if only he knew how many guys had been in there, maybe he wouldn't be so enthusiastic. But he had to know someone like CeCe had fucked many guys, so maybe he really wanted whatever it was that he wanted. Maybe he wanted to fuck her in the ass?

He then kissed her before entering her, and again he should know how many cocks have gone past those lips. He looked her in the eyes as he fucked her. They fucked and kissed for a while, eventually CeCe spoke.

"Is there something you want?" CeCe asked while Gary fucked her pussy.

"Is it that obvious that I want something?" Gary said.

"It is now." CeCe said.

"Dang." Gary said.

"So, what do you want?" CeCe asked, smiling. "My ass?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I'm going to ask for." Gary said.

"So what is it?" CeCe said.

"I want to fuck Rocky." Gary said.

CeCe thought for a moment, terrifying Gary. He thought this brief fucking of CeCe was already over.

"Of course you do." CeCe said. "So so many guys do, but guess what?"

"What?"

"She's never fucked anyone- she's a virgin as far as I know." CeCe said.

Gary liked that idea, he came inside CeCe immediately.

"Mmm, you'd love to take her cherry wouldn't you?" CeCe said to the cumming Gary.

Gary just nodded as his face was twisted in pleasure.

"You know she's even completely oblivious to the fact that you're fucking everyone?" CeCe said.

"How?" Gary said. Wasn't it obvious he was a stud of a man? Had no one told Rocky how much he fucked? How had that happened?

"She's so innocent." CeCe said. It didn't really answer Gary's question but he was not going to push it further. "I'll try to help you, but it's not going to be easy."

"Ok, thanks." Gary said.

"I mean it, too, when I say it's not going to be easy. You might be better off just tying her up and fucking her!" CeCe said and then laughed. "I'm only joking. Don't do that."

Gary couldn't get the thought of tying someone up and just using them out of his head. Mostly Rocky, but she was out of the question. So he asked some unimportant dancer girl, who had the slightest bit of resemblance to Rocky, to come home with him, and of course she was honoured to come to such a stud as Gary's.

He asked for her permission to tie her up, and again of course she was honoured to be tied up by Gary. Gary tied her up and fucked her, several times until the evening. He came so many times in her pussy. He had to restrict himself from speaking, lest he accidently call this girl Rocky. He didn't even know her name. He didn't need to.

Once he untied her, she spent the night, and they spent the night making love, just like Gary wanted to do with Rocky. Of course, CeCe told him it wouldn't be easy, but he could have his fantasies for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rocky, you know you're the only virgin on the team, right?" CeCe said.

"What?" Rocky said.

"Everyone else on the team has had sex before." CeCe said.

"How do you know I'm a virgin?" Rocky asked.

"Are you?" CeCe asked.

"Yes." Rocky said.

"That's how I know." CeCe said. "And you're, you know, you." CeCe continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rocky said.

"You're, you know, so innocent, so unwilling to risk anything, like your virginity for example." CeCe said.

"Well, I want my first time to be with someone special." Rocky said.

"But you're missing out on so much! Who cares who takes your virginity, it's not special!" CeCe said.

"It's important to me. End of conversation." Rocky said.

CeCe rolled her eyes. Yeah, it was going to take some work for this one, as she expected.

But as the day went on, and the weeks went by, a month now, Rocky kept thinking about it. CeCe was right. She was missing out on so much. But at the same time, she still wanted someone special to take her virginity. She realized there was a compromise.

She could get CeCe to take her virginity. CeCe was someone special. She didn't need to wait for a guy.

The next time after Rocky had that realization, when CeCe and her were together in CeCe's room, she told her.

"CeCe, about that whole virginity thing." Rocky said,

"Did you lose it?" CeCe asked, teasing her, she knew that she hadn't lost it.

"No, but I think I know who I want to lose it to." Rocky said.

"May I ask who?" CeCe said.

"You." Rocky said.

"Who-what." CeCe said.

"I want to lose my virginity to you." Rocky said.

"Well, okay" CeCe said, and then she tilted Rocky's head towards her, and kissed her on the lips. "If that's what you want." CeCe said.

Rocky was a bit lost in CeCe's eyes for a brief moment. "I do."

They kissed again, and CeCe started caressing Rocky's body, and slowly pulling her shirt upwards. She had to take it slow, she wanted Rocky to enjoy this. And she wanted to give Rocky time to process if this is what she really wanted.

Rocky's shirt was off, and CeCe kissed Rocky again and unhooked Rocky's bra, letting it drop to the floor in front of her, and CeCe cast it aside, then taking off her own shirt. She touched Rocky's breasts, felt her nipples harden, and then invited Rocky to touch her breasts.

Rocky felt CeCe's breasts with inexperience, she had no idea what she was really doing, but CeCe pulled her close. They kissed, Rocky's hands still on Cece's breasts. CeCe playful pushed away Rocky, and then CeCe spread her legs.

"Finger me." CeCe said. "So you'll be familiar with what I do to you."

Rocky was still very unsure of what she was doing, but she stuck her finger in CeCe and started thrusting "Am I doing it right?" She asked.

"Yes." CeCe said. "Add another finger." She says.

"Sideway or flat?" Rocky asked.

"It doesn't matter." CeCe said.

Rocky decided on doing it flat, she inserted two fingers into CeCe's pussy, parallel to the bed.

"Now push upwards when you're deep in." CeCe said.

"Why?" Rocky asked, but she did obey first.

CeCe moaned. "Because it's very sensitive up there, and I'm going to touch you there, I just want to make sure you know exactly what and why I'm doing it."

"Oh, okay." Rocky said, and she continued to push and rub upwards while fingering CeCe.

"Pull out, I'm gonna finger you now." CeCe said, and Rocky pulled out, she was a bit perplexed though as CeCe didn't cum yet.

Rocky got onto the bed now and spread her legs, just like CeCe had done.

"Okay, I'm going to stick my fingers in you now." CeCe said.

"Okay." Rocky said, and she braced herself.

CeCe fingered Rocky. Taking her virginity, as it was the first thing that was up Rocky's pussy ever.

CeCe started out with only one finger fucking Rocky's pussy. She went on like this for a while before she asked "Are you ready for two?"

"I think so." Rocky said.

CeCe took that as a yes, and stuck another finger into Rocky's pussy. She also began to push upwards a little bit with the tips of her finger. Rocky could see what CeCe meant when she said that it is very sensitive. It was extremely sensitive for Rocky. She was already cumming from what CeCe was doing within a few minutes. It surprised her, and it surprised her how hard she was cumming.

CeCe pulled out of her and they kissed again

Rocky thought that CeCe was indeed right, now. Virginity wasn't special. It wasn't very much. But she was glad that it was CeCe who took it.

CeCe thought that maybe, since Rocky had finally given in, it would be easier for her to get her to fuck Gary. Probably only a little bit easier, but it was progress.


End file.
